NUNCA SERAS PARA MI
by heart-dark.7
Summary: sasuke un joven de escasos recusos entra a trabajar de chofer a la mansión hyuuga donde conoce a la caprichosa y engreída hija de este millonario matrimonio;los dos se enamoran pero es prohibido podra su amor superar las barreras o terminara en el olvido


Sabía que no debía confiar en ti

Tus palabras eran mentira

Las cosas que decías ni siquiera las sentías

Jamás me amaste y tan solo me dañaste

Pero como una ilusa caí en tus redes

Debí de darme cuenta antes que yo era solo un juguete

Y tú no eras más que mi simple chofer

El cual me robo el corazón y luego se marcho

Dejándome por otra el día que me prometió amor

Todo mi mundo se extinguió y tan solo deseé morir

En mi mente no podía soportar la idea

De tenerte lejos de mí

Y como una cobarde huí

Jamás te pedí mayor explicación por tu abandono

Pero prefiero responderme yo misma esa pregunta

Con la simple respuesta de que nunca me amaste

Y aunque las lagrimas no cesen de mis ojos

La sonrisa se mantendrá en su lugar

Porque después de todo yo si te supe amar

Y no me suicidare por mi tonto amor no correspondido

Tan solo seguiré mi destino soñando algún día el

Tenerte conmigo

SxH SxH SxH SxH SxH SxH SxH SxH SxH SxH SxH

La felicidad llegó a mi vida el día que entre a trabajar

A la casa de los hyuuga

Jamás pensé que ahí conocería la persona la cual amaría

Hinata hyuuga era el nombre de aquella muchachita altanera

Junto a ella viví los mejores momentos de mi vida

Y la ame como nunca amare a nadie

Con ella encontré la felicidad

Pero como nada dura para siempre

Nuestro amor se vio separado y yo tuve que dejarla

Para evitar así el dañarla

Pensé que era la mejor desición

Después de todo trate de no ser egoísta

Ella lo tenía todo y yo no podía ofrecerle nada

Mas que una vida llena de sufrimientos

Así que le hice creer el no amarla

Y me aleje de su lado al mismo tiempo que mi corazón

Se partía en mil pedazos

Y ahora no puedo hacer nada

Te he visto feliz

Ahora sonríes

Y te casaras con la persona que amas

Y el te puede dar todo lo que yo jamás hubiera soñado

Pero aún así no puedo evitar las ganas de correr a tu lado

Y decirte lo mucho que te amo

Pero se que lo que hago es lo mejor para ti

Y mientras tu seas feliz

Yo sufriré en silencio

**(Bueno lo de arriba es los pensamientos en los que se adentraran mas adelante los personaje)**

Capítulo 1: **PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN**

Mi primer día en la mansión hyuuga…

Mi nombre es sasuke uchiha tengo 18 años y actualmente estoy en la universidad publica de una pequeña aldea llamada konoha estudiando leyes y como con el salario de mis padres no alcanza para sustentar la casa y para pagar mis libros me veo en la obligación de entrar a trabajar en la mansión hyuuga en la cual vive una familia conformada por tres personas de las cuales solo conozco a la señora de la casa llamada hana hyuuga una mujer elegante de carácter engreído y altanero la cual me explico que a diferencia de mi madre yo tendría que quedarme a dormir en aquella casa

A penas llegue a aquella casa y logre desempacar las pocas cosas que traía la señora de la casa me mando a llamar

-mi hija saldra del colegio en una hora- me hablo- tráela lo antes posible tu madre te dara las indicaciones para que llegues, aunque dudo mucho que te pierdas ya que es el unico colegio con prestigio que existe en este pueblo- me informo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

Llegue al colegio y escuche el sonido del timbre informando que los alumnos estaban listos para salir, pero no me preocupo el tener que buscar a la señorita ya que mi madre me informo que ella se acercaría al auto por si sola al momento de reconocerlo

Espere fuera del auto mientras miraba mis pies por lo incomodo que me sentía en aquel sitio siendo observado por todos mientras esperaba que a la muchachita se le ocurriera llegar pronto

- Hola- hablo una dulce voz frente a mi

Alce la vista y me encontre con la mujer mas bella que había visto en toda mi vida, su cabello liso caía por debajo de sus hombros, mientras su piel era palida casi transparente y tenía grandes y hermosos ojos de color gris

-tu debes ser el hijo de mikoto cierto?- me pregunto con una sonrisa altanera como la de su madre- yo soy hinata hyuuga la hija de la señora

- si señorita mi nombre es

- no me interesa tu nombre- me corto

Abrí la puerta trasera del automóvil y le tendí la mano para que subiera, esta la tomo pero no agradeció en ningún momento ni cuando se subió ni cuando bajo el gesto a lo cual sentí unas enormes ganas de retorcerle el cuello por engreída

Camine a su lado y esta me iba a decir algo cuando fuimos interrumpidos por su madre la cual la llamo apresuradamente

-hinata apresúrate- le hablo la mujer- tenemos una fiesta en la casa de los uzumaki

Observe como luego que su madre se iba hinata apretaba sus puños en su falda como si algo le molestase pero yo no tenía derecho alguno a preguntarle así que la deje marchar

Una vez que las dos estuvieron listas seguí las indicaciones que me dieron hasta toparme con una casa igual de grande que las de ella

-cuando te llamemos vienes por nosotras- dijo secamente la mujer a lo que solo asentí

Regrese a la casa y allí me dijeron que mi madre ya se había ido así que me puse a leer uno de mis tantos libros de leyes cuando sentí que alguien me miraba

- Hola- saludo una muchacha de pelo rosado- tu debes ser el nuevo chofer cierto?-al ver como yo asentí prosiguió- mi nombre es sakura haruno y trabajo en esta casa de empleada- continuo- me sorprende mucho que hayan contratado a un joven tan guapo

- pues a mi nadie me dijo que iba a tener de compañera a una muchacha tan linda

Pues debo admitir que con las mujeres siempre me fue bien por ese mismo echo mis padres siempre me reprendían con el mismo sermón de que cuando de verdad me enamorara me iba a ser imposible estar con la chica por que iba a tener que pagar todo el daño echo a las otras muchachas las cuales solo usaba para pasar el rato, aunque esta claro que yo nunca me voy a enamorar así que jamás tendré que pasar por todos esos problemas de estar sufriendo además yo desde el principio les informaba a las mujeres que yo no buscaba nada serio y ellas aún así accedían

Estuve conversando con sakura cosas triviales hasta que el teléfono sonó y me pare a contestar

- ¿si?

- ven ahora mismo- fue la seca respuesta que obtuve

Me apresure rápidamente a llegar a la casa de los uzumaki y cuando llegue vi como no había nadie en la acera así que me quede esperando

De pronto vi algo que me sorprendió

La señora hana traía del brazo a la señorita hinata mientras esta traía su cabeza gacha

La mujer se acerco y yo le abrí la puerta para permitirle entrar pero esta se detuvo al ver que su hija no tenia el mayor deseo de querer subir

- Hinata una escena mas y juro que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida- amenazó la mujer a su hija a lo cual me sorprendí pero no dije nada ya que yo no tenía que hacer metido en esos problemas

- señora hana!!- se escucho a alguien gritar, levante la cabeza para encontrarme con un muchacho rubio el cual ni siquiera se había volteado a mirarme- por qué no deja y yo llevo a hinata a su casa?- pregunto el chico mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la angosta cintura de la chica

- esta bien naruto pero llevala pronto- respondía la mujer al momento que entraba al auto

Al momento que yo iba a partir el automóvil el rubio llamado naruto golpeo la ventana de la mujer y esta abrio

-señora Hana por favor no se enoje con Hinata ella no tiene la culpa- pidio el rubio por la muchacha

- no te preocupes naruto y tu tampoco hinata que todo esta bien

Una vez ya mas alejados de la casa uzumaki la señora tomo su telefono y marco a alguien

- _sakura…cuando llegue hinata me avisas si… claro y procura observar bien todo movimiento que ella haga… no, hay que tener a hinata el mayor tiempo posible junto a naruto… si claro_

- esa estupida que tengo como hija ya vera lo que le pasa por desobedecerme- hablo la mujer para ella mientras observe por el espejo retrovisor como arrugaba su lujoso vestido y en sus ojos había rabia

No pude evitar preguntarme que era lo que había echo hinata para tener a su madre así

Lo que nunca se me paso por la mente era que desde esa noche mi vida se empezaría a debatir entre el cielo y el infierno conforme iba tomando desiciones la muchachita engreída esa

**Espero les guste pues no había podido continuar mis otro fic porque esta idea no dejaba de rondar mi mente así que la tuve que escribir **

**A los que siguen mis otros fic prometo que me pondre al día con ellos lo antes posible**


End file.
